The present invention relates to an elevated metal floor with wire duct, which provides regular layout for complicated wires and can be easily widely applied to different sites such as an office, meeting room, video/audio room, computer room, family, school, commercial store, etc.
An elevated floor is widely laid on the floor of an office or a family to avoid humidity on the floor. Also, the elevated floor permits the wires and pipelines to be installed thereunder.
The conventional elevated metal floor consists of elevated floorboards assembled together in a close pattern. In order to achieve a flush and close assembly of the elevated floorboards as shown in FIG. 1, complicated points and lines must be previously accurately marked on the floor. After the close assembly is completed, the floorboard can be hardly taken away and a special sucker with a handle is necessary for removing or adjusting the floorboard. In addition, this procedure must be performed by a specialist. Moreover, when laying the conventional elevated metal floor, complicated and intersected wires are randomly arranged under the elevated floor. Therefore, it will be quite difficult to maintain or change the wires after the elevated floor is constructed. Furthermore, the conventional elevated metal floor is time-consumingly constructed by great labor. Therefore, the cost for the conventional elevated metal floor is relatively high.
The wire exit seat of the conventional elevated metal floor is designed as an integral part of the floorboard. Therefore, it is necessary to additionally manufacture a mold for the wire exit seat. This increases the cost. Moreover, in the case that the air-conditioner system is installed under the elevated floor, a mold for the floorboard with the ventilating holes will be necessary. Also, the conventional floorboard with the wire exit seat cannot meet the requirement of more and more versatile layout of the wires of communication system, computer and general electric appliance.
In addition, the pavements paved over the conventional elevated floor are not specifically required in dimension so that it often takes place that the pavements cannot suitably paved over the floor. Also, the wires under the conventional elevated floor are often arranged without a regular path. This makes it difficult to check or service the wires later. Therefore, it is often necessary to remove a plurality of pavements and floorboards in order to find the wires for service. This is quite time-consuming and inconvenient.